


Strawberry blonde

by orphan_account



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Cassidy is so hot that Trent just dies, M/M, Soulmate AU, Trent is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: soulmate au: Everything is black and white till you meet you’re soulmate
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Trent Beretta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Strawberry blonde

**Author's Note:**

> I left a lot open and tbh I think I’m ok with that idk if I wanna make this a series with other aew wrestlers and they’re soulmates but we’ll see

Trent’s trying so hard, so hard after all everyone’s counting on him. Chuck had given him a pep talk, his lucky socks and kissed his cheek. The words are still buzzing in his ears, he can still see the dark purple peeking out from his shoes and his cheek stings. He doesn’t even notice he’s out of breath till everything goes quiet, it’s scary he almost thinks he went deaf if it weren’t for the fact he can still hear his breathing. 

When he was a child his momma used to tell him that when you found our soul mate it would be nothing like you ever dreamed of. He remembers believing it till he was a teenager, he slowly fell out of love with being in love. When everyone would talk about the beautiful blue of the ocean or the dark green of the grass he would never be able to join. It was embarrassing. His momma had comforted him as best as she could but it was never enough. 

He gave up after he was twenty three, he got used to the white pale sky and the black grass. Years and years went by, the loneliness always managing to pull at him and yank him back making him remember he can’t see color. It wasn’t till he met Chuck did he see grey, he almost screamed after he had seen the grey clouds a few minutes after they had met. It had always been black or white never grey, he didn’t even think grey is possible. His momma never mentioned grey, yet here Chuck was grinning at him and showing off his grey hair. He still didn’t believe in soul mates but he did believe in love after that.

He wants to spend his life with Chuck even if he isn’t his soulmate after all he had given him grey. That was before Cassidy had walked into his life or more like Chuck shoved Cassidy into their life. He wasn’t sure about having another person involved in their tag team nonetheless friendship but Cassidy warmed his way into it. Cassidy was different, not like anyone Trent had ever met. Trent just can’t ignore the fact it’s always quieter when Cassidy is around. Or how his hugs feels kinda like his momma’s hugs but makes everything stop. 

It was always me vs them for Trent but he forgets it all when Cassidy awkwardly runs his hands through his hair with the hint of a blush on his cheeks. He always gets like that when he’s flustered, Chuck always points it out for Trent. He always points at Cassidy’s cheeks and teases him about how red they are, and even though Chuck never mentions it Trent always see how dark Cassidy’s ear get too. 

Trent prays that one day he’ll find somebody that’ll finally let him see how red Cassidy’s cheeks can get. Or how brown Cassidy’s eyes are or the ridiculous blue jean jacket he always wears or his strawberry blonde hair. He doesn’t know what strawberry blonde looks like but it does look so soft. He always runs his hands through it whenever Cassidy falls asleep on him which happens every so often. 

Ten year old Trent only wanted to meet his soulmate and see the colors of the sky but now Trent is thirty years old and all he wants to see is Cassidy’s blushing cheeks. 

He’s thrown back to his match and away from the past when he hears footsteps. He shouldn’t be able to hear it, he really shouldn’t but he turns his head and he sees it. Nick is basically hovering over Cassidy and Cassidy is backing away from him. He tries to look for Chuck to tell him to help Cassidy but he can’t find him. 

His whole body is screaming at him to relax and lay back and just get pinned but something else is pulling at him. He’s stumbling and then he’s running and then he’s jumping. He’ll later find out that He managed to dive in and take Nick out pretty roughly. Because after he takes Nick out, Cassidy kneels down and his glasses slip off his face, they’re eye to eye and everything goes blank. 

He’s sure he’s dead, he wants to open his eyes but at the same time he wants to just stay not knowing what he’s about to wake up too. All he knows for sure is he’s laying down and it’s very quiet. It isn’t till he remembers Cassidy and Chuck does he finally crack open an eye open. He almost falls off the mat under him when he sees the pale yellow walls. He thinks it’s yellow but it could be something else. His eyes are wide and he looks down, his pants are still grey but now with added blue? 

He struggles to get up when he hears footsteps. He feels like he’s about to pass out when finally something familiar comes tumbling towards him. 

“ Trent” 

He barely process the words before Cassidy is basically on top of him with his arms wrapped around him it’s so uncharacteristically him. Out of the corner of his eye he spots brown? It’s Chuck dorky haircut and he’s grinning, he has such pearly white teeth. He’d expect Chuck to come running towards him but he only gives him a wave and steps out of the room. So much for Chuck being a good friend especially considering the big red? cross in the room he guessed that he was at the clinic. 

He’s about to ask Cassidy what’s going on when he notices it, Cassidy’s ears are truly the deepest red he’s ever seen. His cheeks match with his ears and Trent lets the memory burn into his mind as if the colors would leave his eyes any minute. It takes Trent another minute of Cassidy simply holding him for it to all click. 

“ You’re my soulmate?” 

Cassidy giggles, he doesn’t laugh, he fucking giggles. Trent’s breathing is so loud he almost misses it, he’s too busy focused on grabbing Cassidy’s sunglasses. He’s met with brown eyes starring right back at him, his beautiful strawberry blonde hair all messy on his forehead it’s just how he imagined it and suddenly he knows. 

He’s fumbling with Cassidy’s sunglasses and looking at how he can practically see himself in Cassidy’s eyes when his eyes land on Cassidy lips. They’re pink, soft and when Trent leans in to kiss Cassidy, Trent decides that he loves the color pink.


End file.
